Jewel's Light
by Pokahydee - Nekoyasha
Summary: While Usagi is on a cruise her brooch is stolen by none other than Prince Demando who is determined to steal her next! WARNING: This is not a UsaMamoru story! If you don't like that, I suggest you don't read it.
1. Prologue

Jewel's Light  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters but the story belongs to me, steal and you'll be asking to my swarm of angry muses.  
  
Note: This is my first non-crossover ficcy written for my Imouto, Usa-chan. I wrote is specifically for her new site and plan to write many more (there are a few Bishies in SM ~.^). Anyway, I don't really know where it's going right now. If I plan out TOO much stuff, I get bored with it. Side, if I just write it as I go, there are a lot of plot twists to keep YOU interested ~.^ Well, my email is pokahydee@hotmail.com but I'm going to be getting a new email soon (Tot@darkmagick.net) (since hotmail annoys me so much). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
  
Thoughts are italicized  
  
Dream Sequences are italicized (thoughts in dreams aren't)  
  
**** Change of scene, time, etc…  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Usagi leaned back in her seat and sighed contently. The sun beat down on her pale skin, turning it a slight pink shade. She didn't mind, though, this was her break from everything. It was her break from school, from her boyfriend, and from fighting. Usagi had been fighting for a while now and she grew tired and weary of it. Her father had recently received four tickets on a new luxury cruise liner that was trying to get its name out there. The ship was big and very elegant, too elegant in some ways. They had been giving tickets to employees of the major businesses gain a little bit of popularity to boost their reputation. Usagi didn't really care about any of that, though, she was just glad to get away. Even her brother left her alone, for the most part anyway. He was too busy at the arcade or in some of the indoor athletic fields. The ship had anything that you could ask for. It was like a huge country club or something.  
  
Usagi leaned over her chair and grabbed her sun block. The sun was starting to make her skin sting. She hated when she burned but she was tired of her skin being so pale. People always asked if she was sick because she was so pale. She didn't really care what they thought; it just annoyed her that everyone always acted so critical toward her and everything she did. They worried over nothing and then yelled at her for stupid reasons that made no sense. She was starting to feel like they yelled and teased her just to get a reaction, just to hurt her feelings. She was tired of everyone treating her like a baby, and that was the way the Senshi treated her nowadays.  
  
"Man…" Usagi sighed as she tried to reach her back. It was always such a hassle to reach that one spot in the middle of her back and there was no one around that could get it for her.  
  
"Do you need some help?" A deep voice asked from behind her. Usagi blushed at the deep voice and turned around to face a man with white-blond hair and ice blue eyes. She gasped as her eyes fell on him and she dropped the bottle of sun block. The bottle burst open and splattered all over the floor by his feet.  
  
"Gomen nasai!" Usagi cried as she jumped to the ground, trying to wipe the sun block up with a mop.  
  
"Don't worry about it, miss." The man said as he took her arm and helped her to her feet. "We have people that will take care of that." He continued as he motioned toward a person that stood under the shelter of a balcony. He bent down and picked up the bottle, leading Usagi back to the deck chair she had been sitting in. "Let me help you with this." He said as he squirted some of the greasy lotion into his palm.  
  
"Nande? Iie, I can get it." Usagi said as her cheeks flamed bright red, matching the sunburn that she sported on her shoulders and stomach.  
  
"I insist." He said with a warm smile. "I am here to serve the passengers and it looks like you could use the help. You're as red as a lobster." He said jokingly as he motioned for her to turn away from him. Usagi flushed again but nodded and turned around, tensing at his touch.  
  
"What are you doing odango atama!?" Usagi heard a familiar voice behind her. She turned to see a very indignant Rei standing there with a mop in her hand and a hat pulled low over her face.  
  
"Nani?!? Rei?!?" Usagi nearly yelled as she jumped up to face the raven- haired priestess. "What are you doing here?!" Usagi demanded in surprise.  
  
"What does it look like! I got a job so I can help grandpa with the temple!" Rei said angrily with her hands on her hips. "Usagi no baka!! You have a boy friend! What are you doing?! How could you do this to Mamoru?" Rei questioned with a severe glare.  
  
"Nani? What are you talking about Rei? He offered to put-" Usagi started but was cut off in mid-sentence by a fuming Rei.  
  
"I can't believe you would do something like this to Mamoru!" Rei growled furiously as she grit her teeth. The two girls heard someone clear their throat and the man with white hair stepped in front of Usagi.  
  
"That is no way to speak to one of the passengers." He said sternly as he looked down at Rei. Rei glared right back at him but then frowned to herself. She took one last look at Usagi with the words 'You don't deserve Mamoru' written in her eyes before she turned around and headed toward a closet with her mop and bucket.  
  
"Gomen nasai for our employee's behavior. I will see that she is removed from the ship." He stated simply.  
  
"Iie!" Usagi cried as she grabbed the man's arm lightly. "Please don't do that, she really needs to money." Usagi pleaded as she held onto the guy's arm. He nodded in agreement before sitting in one of the chairs beside her.  
  
"But only because you knew her." The man said quietly as he sat and looked over at her. Could this girl be her? He mused quietly to himself. She had the same funny hairstyle, but she could just have her hair like that because of Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon could be her role model after all. Still, a girl her age normally doesn't go dressing up like her favorite super hero, or in this case heroine. She sure does fill the part. His thoughts continued as he looked at the teenaged girl.  
  
"Excuse me, why are you staring at me?" A timid voice asked. He shook his head slightly and stood up, noticing that her cheeks were stained bright red.  
  
"Gomen nasai." He said as a slight pink color came to his cheeks. He was a little embarrassed for having stared at her like that. He stood up and bowed before he turned and walked away. Time to get a little work done.  
  
****  
  
Rubius smirked to himself as he straightened the front of the jacket her wore. This plan had worked out perfectly. There was no way Sailor Moon would win this time. Even if she wasn't on the ship this time, with all the fliers and tickets that were being given out to various businesses, she'd be on the ship on one of its voyages. Once she transformed, though, that's when the fun will begin. Every person that comes onto the ship is given a mark on the inside of their wrist so they would be easily identifiable if Sailor Moon did show up. Then she'd be right where he wanted her. Even if he couldn't kill her then, he'd have many more options opened before him.  
  
"You've spoiled my plans one too many times, Sailor Moon." He growled quietly to himself as he opened a small mirror to look over the passengers aboard the ship. He scanned the top deck and gasped slightly at the two figures he saw. What is Dimando-sama doing here? Is he supervising my mission? He thought in annoyance. Rubius frowned as he saw that the prince was rubbing some lotion of some sort on a girl with strange hair. "Hmm… she has the same hair as Sailor Moon…" He mused to himself. "I'll have to keep a close eye on her." He made a mental note of the marking on her wrist and pulled up some information on her.  
  
"Tsukino Usagi, age 14, attends Juuban Middle School." Rubius studied the information for a few more minutes before he closed up the mirror-like portal. He smirked as he pushed the door open and headed out onto the deck. "We'll just make a start a little disturbance to see her reaction."  
  
****  
  
Usagi's cheeks were still warm as she leaned back in her chair, it was partly from the sunburn that she knew she had earned, but she was still a little embarrassed about the situation she'd just faced. Why had that guy been staring at her like that? She couldn't help but feel a little bit nervous. It was kind of scary to have a strange guy stare at her when he could have the keys to her room. He looked like he was one of the higher- ups on the ship but here he was, rubbing sun block on her back. He probably had the keys to her room, what if he was some sort of stalker that was going to come after her in her sleep. She shuddered at the thought but closed her eyes and pictured those ice blue eyes. She found herself smiling slightly as she saw his face. He was really bishie… she thought to herself. She let the thought died and her eyes popped open. What am I thinking? I have Mamo-chan. She told herself.  
  
"Hey Usagi no baka!" A familiar voice called. Usagi's eyes narrowed as she turned toward her annoying little brother.  
  
"Don't call me that!" She growled out as she stood up and began to stalk toward him.  
  
"You look a little red, here, I'll help you." Shingo called out as he ran up to her and slapped her sun burnt shoulder.  
  
"ITAI!!!" She shrieked in pain as she fell to her knees, geysers of tears flowing from her eyes. "You little brat!! That hurt!!" She wailed as she clung to her burning shoulder.  
  
"N… nani?!?" Shingo cried as he felt something encircling his waist. "Usagi! Help me!" He cried as he struggled against the shadow that held him with his arms pinned to his sides.  
  
"Shingo-kun?" Usagi questioned as she heard the worry and fear in his voice. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw the shadow of one of the deck chairs wrapped around her little brother. "Let him go!" She cried as she ran toward her brother. She grabbed him by his shoulders and tried to pull him out of the shadow's grip.  
  
"Usagi, help me!" Shingo called as streaks of black energy raced toward him. Usagi pulled on him as hard as she can and was surprised when she went toppling backward with Shingo still in her arms.  
  
"Shingo-kun, are you all right?" Usagi asked as she forced her brother behind her.  
  
"Hai, Usagi. What IS that thing?" He asked as the shadow began to take form. It changed in shape to look like a semi-humanlike figure with a black crescent moon in the middle of its forehead.  
  
Youma… She thought grimly as she stood in front of her brother protectively with a look of anger and not fear on her face.  
  
"What do you want monster!" Usagi growled angrily as she unconsciously felt around for her brooch. Shingo just stared at his sister in shock. Since when did she get so brave? He vaguely wondered as he continued to watch his sister. "Nani?!? Where is it?!?" She asked as she looked by her towel. "Usagi no baka!!" She gasped as she smacked herself in the forehead.  
  
"I knew it couldn't last." Shingo said as a sweatdrop appeared on his forehead. "What's the plan?" Usagi laughed nervous and began to take some small steps backward.  
  
"In a word… RUN!!"  
  
::Fin::  
  
All right, this is going to be my first real attempt at a non-crossover. I'm not really sure where it's going *shrugs* But I'm gonna have fun with it. Email me at pokahydee@hotmail.com or Tot@darkmagick.net and please don't complain about my pairing Usagi with someone other than Mamoru. If you know me, you know how much I can't stand that baka. Well, hope you enjoy. 


	2. Chapter 1 Detention Again!

****

Jewel's Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters but the story belongs to me, steal and you'll be asking to my swarm of angry muses.

Note: This is my first non-crossover ficcy written for my Imouto, Usa-chan. I wrote is specifically for her new site and plan to write many more (there are a few Bishies in SM ~.^). Anyway, I don't really know where it's going right now. If I plan out TOO much stuff, I get bored with it. Side, if I just write it as I go, there are a lot of plot twists to keep YOU interested ~.^ Well, my email is pokahydee@hotmail.com but I'm going to be getting a new email soon (pokahydee@mysticallegends.net) (since hotmail annoys me so much). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Thoughts are _italicized  
_Dream Sequences are _italicized _(thoughts in dreams aren't)  
**** Change of scene, time, etc…

****

Chapter 1 - Detention Again!?!?

"Come on Shingo!" Usagi shrieked as she grabbed her brother's hand and began to drag him down one of the hallways that were lined with doors on either side.

"Where does the little girl think she's going?" The monster's voice called after them. Usagi could feel the floor vibrate as the monster began to chase them. "Don't you want to play?"

"In here!" Usagi cried as she shoved her startled brother into an open door. She pulled the door shut behind him and kept running down the hallway, the monster right on her heels. _Just a little bit further…_ She thought to herself as she ran. Her legs began to burn and felt like they were on fire. The same was true with her lungs. _Man… I really need to start working out._ She silently cursed herself as she finally made it to their room. She flung the door open and shot into the room, slamming the door behind her and putting the bolt lock in place.

"You can't hide in there forever!" The monster cried outside of the door. Usagi saw the door begin to shake as the monster slammed up against it.

"It's not going to hold long…" She mumbled quietly to herself. She raced to her room and searched through the dresser drawer for her brooch. "Where are you?!" She demanded as she threw various articles of clothing out of her dresser drawers.

"I'm coming in!" The monster's voice called from outside of the bedroom door. Usagi gasped audibly as she finally found the brooch.

"Moon-" She was cut off as the door flew in at her and slammed her against the wall. Usagi felt the air leave her lungs in one loud 'whoosh' and slowly slumped to the floor. Usagi's body felt like it weighed a thousand pounds. She couldn't seem to get her body to cooperate with her brain so she remained motionless as the monster advanced. She tried to croak out her henshin phrase but her vocal cords didn't seem to be working properly.

"Enough…" A quiet voice said from behind the monster. "She is not Sailor Moon…" Usagi's vision was blurry and she couldn't see the man's face straight. All she could see was the white outfit and cape he wore.

__

He's not Rubius… Usagi thought to herself as she blinked at the person.

"Nani?! Dimando-sama! What are you doing here?!? This is my operation!" Usagi recognized the second voice right away as Rubius. She squinted at the other figure in the doorway and was able to see the fire-red hair of Rubius.

"D… Dimando?" She questioned as she managed to stand. The one called Dimando approached her and Usagi felt his arms around her waist. She blinked a few more times and was finally able to bring his face into focus for a brief moment before she fell unconscious in his arms.

"Dimando-sama, this girl has to be Sailor Moon. Look at this!" Rubius knelt by the wall and pieces of the door that lay shattered from her impact into the wall. He reached out a hand and picked up a small brooch with a star on the front. Dimando studied the brooch slightly for a moment and then pocketed it. He put his arms under the girl and lifted her up, carrying her gently over to the bed in the room.

"You are not to harm this girl. If she _is_ Sailor Moon, we shall know soon enough." Dimando said calmly as he brushed a strand of hair from Usagi's face. "I'll just hang onto this for safe keeping." He pulled the brooch out of his pocket and studied it carefully. He flipped it open to see a shining crystal and smiled triumphantly. "The Senshi will not be a problem without their leader. I will keep watch over her."

"But-" Rubius started but was silenced by a sharp glare from Dimando.

"Are you questioning me, Rubius?" Dimando asked in a calm voice. Rubius scowled and shook his head 'no'. "Good. Now steal the energy of the people aboard this ship. If you come across the rest of the Senshi, kill them."

"Hai Dimando-sama." Rubius said as he bowed slightly. Dimando replaced the brooch in his pocket and disappeared through a portal. Rubius glanced over at the sleeping girl and scowled deeply. What was Dimando thinking? Sailor Moon was right here; it was the perfect opportunity to get rid of her… He had a soft spot for her. _I'll just have to take care of that, then._ He mused slightly. He scowled over at the monster accompanying him and snapped at her. "You heard Dimando! Go steal their energy!"

****

Usagi had a headache. It had been three days since she had been attacked on the cruise and her head still hurt. To make matters worse, her brooch was gone and the Senshi were helpless against the constant attacks. Usagi didn't know what she could do in this situation… Mamoru hadn't been able to help her either. He seemed to be avoiding her for weeks now.

"How could things have gotten so bad so fast?" Usagi asked herself, as she lay curled up in a ball on her bed. Tears were making their way down her cheeks as the stress of being Sailor Moon started to catch up with her. Rei had managed to get away from the monster on the ship with a sprained ankle and a huge gash across her cheek. The rest of the Senshi were a little more lucky and only had bumps and bruises. Usagi just felt so helpless… There was nothing she could do to protect her Senshi and friends… There was nothing she could do to get Mamoru back.

Luna stood in the doorway and watched Usagi cry silently. Her brow furrowed in worry but she didn't approach the girl. It was best if she left her alone so she could cry herself out. Maybe then she would get some sleep. She had been worrying over Usagi for these past three days. Usagi had been awake nearly all night since the Black Moon took her brooch. Luna had been very understanding though, it wasn't Usagi's fault. The Black Moon was starting to get bold, they'd chased her all the way back to her room on the cruise ship. Luna just hoped it had been a hunch that Usagi had been Sailor Moon. It would be very bad if they found out who the rest of the Senshi were. It was going to be hard enough to protect Usagi now.

****

Usagi walked through the hallways, her head down and a slight frown spread across her lips. She hugged her books to her chest and didn't seem to notice when she pushed through a group of boys. They all gave her weird stares but didn't say anything and just resumed their conversation.

"Who was that girl? She was kind of cute…"

Usagi didn't even hear the conversation from the boys as she kept moving through the hallway. She was too deep in her thoughts and worries. What was she going to do? It was obvious the Black Moon knew who she was… Why hadn't they attacked her? The thing she was really worried about though, is that they would come after her family… That was the first thing that had come to her mind when she had discovered her brooch was missing.

"Ohayo Usagi-chan!" Naru's voice broke into Usagi's thoughts. Usagi picked her head up and smiled at Naru as she approached. "Why so down, Usagi?" She questioned when she didn't see the normally overly happy and bouncy Usagi she was used to.

"Huh? Oh, no reason. I just have a headache." She stated simply, but Naru's worried eyes didn't change.

"You're not a very good liar Usagi." Naru said as she frowned at her friend. Usagi was never upset or depressed so it had to be something really big. Naru just wasn't sure what it could be. She knew Usagi wouldn't tell her either; they weren't as open as they had been when they were kids. "You know you can talk to me." Usagi smiled and hugged Naru.

"Arigato for the offer Naru-chan. But really, it's just a headache." Usagi said reassuringly as she forced a smile onto her face. Naru nodded but didn't really believe her so she decided that she'd just keep a close eye on Usagi until she started acting like her normal self. She though it probably had to do with that guy Usagi was dating anyway.

Usagi followed Naru into the classroom and sat in her normal seat, looking down at her desktop. There were a few nicks here and there in its surface from the previous people that had sat there. She studied its surface, completely unaware of the strange looks she was getting from some of the people in the room. Usagi sighed heavily and flopped over the top of the desk.

"Usagi is early?" A voice whispered to Usagi's left.

"Wow, that's a first. I think she's sick, look at her." Another voice answered the first.

"Quiet down class. Due to a sudden illness, you will have a substitute teacher for the day." A voice sounded through the room. Usagi looked up toward the front of the room as the principal made the announcement. She gasped when she saw a man with shoulder length whitish-blond hair standing at the front of the room with a white shirt, white pants, and a tie. _Is that the man from the ship?_ She asked herself as she remembered the captain that had rubbed sun block on her. _He's a captain AND a teacher?_

"Hello class, my name is Sensei Daitetsu. Haruna-sensei came down with a sudden illness and may not return for a few days." He explained as he stood in front of the class. Usagi could feel her cheeks flaming pink as she stared at the man. She looked away when she remembered the way Rei had reacted.

__

"What are you doing odango atama?!?! Usagi no baka!! You have a boy friend! What are you doing?! How could you do this to Mamoru?"

She looked at her desktop and tried to fight down her raging blush. Why was she blushing so much just from looking at a teacher? It was weird…

Usagi glanced around the room at the other girls in her class and saw the pink cheeks and glassy eyes. Every girl in the class was nearly drooling on their desks. Usagi frowned slightly, feeling the smallest inkling of jealousy rising up. Usagi had seen him first, after all. Even if she _did_ have a boyfriend… Mamoru… She loved Mamoru but they were drifting. Mamoru seemed to be avoiding her for the past few weeks and Usagi was getting depressed. Her friends kept getting hurt _and_ she couldn't seek comfort in the arms of the man she loved. It just wasn't fair… Usagi felt like her whole world was falling apart.

Usagi was vaguely aware of the lecture Daitetsu-sensei was giving. She was drifting back into her thoughts and worries. She was only halfway aware that the class was over and it was time for lunch. Everyone had already left the class as Usagi slowly gathered her things. Normally Usagi was the first one out. After all, lunch _was_ her favorite class.

"Wait a moment Tsukino-san." Daitetsu said as he put his hand on Usagi's shoulder. Usagi's face turned bright red as she looked up to meet his ice blue eyes.

"H… hai?" She questioned as she tried to force down the raging blush.

"I'm aware that you have detention tonight," He stated with a smile. "Just because Haruna-sensei isn't here doesn't mean you can get out of it."

Usagi's shoulders slumped and a rather large sweatdrop appeared on her forehead. She hadn't expected that at all. _Detention? What did I do to get detention this time?_ Usagi asked herself pitifully. Daitetsu began to walk down the hallway toward the teacher's lounge to take his lunch, leaving Usagi standing by herself outside of the classroom. Usagi heard girls around her laughing. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at them.

"That means I'll get to spend time _alone_ with him." Usagi said mockingly as she hurried to her locker. The other girls stared after her with dumb-stricken looks.

"Did she just get the last word?" One girl asked the brunette next to her. The brunette just nodded her head and hurried to lunch.

****

The rest of the day passed by at a crawl. Usagi always had problems paying attention in class but it seemed to be growing worse that particular day. No one seemed to notice because Usagi was always staring off into space. She heard the final bell ring and her head shot up from her desk. _Oh man…_ She thought to herself as she realized the day was over and she'd be alone with the substitute teacher.

"Look who has to stay for detention again." A girl mumbled with a smirk on her face. Usagi frowned at her and puffed out her cheeks.

"So what! At least I don't talk about people behind their backs!" She growled in slight anger. The girl just smirked and waved Usagi's comment off as a fly buzzing on her shoulder.

Daitetsu smiled to himself as the rest of the students left and they were left alone. He waited until the hallways were quiet before he said anything to Usagi. He looked down at her from his height and studied her every move. She had her hair styled the same way as Sailor Moon. Even her school uniform looked like the skimpy outfit Sailor Moon wore except is was more tasteful. The leader of the Senshi hadn't been fighting for the past three days. She seemed to just disappear. There was no doubt about it anymore. This girl _was_ Sailor Moon.

"So Tsukino-san, how are you doing this afternoon?" He asked as he sat on the corner of her desk. Usagi cheeks turned bright red and she looked up at him.

"Um… it's been all right." Usagi said, not able to meet his gaze.

"I see you haven't been doing your homework." He said looking through the grade book. "You do realize, you're on the verge of not passing don't you?"

"Eh? Not passing?" She questioned. "I don't think I'm doing _that_ bad." He shook his head slightly.

"That's not what it says in here." He said as he flipped a page of the grade book. There was another sweatdrop on Usagi's forehead as he flipped through the book some more. _Why can't he act like he did on the boat?_ Usagi questioned herself. She sat back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're just a substitute." Usagi commented quietly and looked away. She didn't notice the smirk that was on his face. Of course he'd been messing with her. Her grades were bad, but they weren't quite in the failing margin yet.

He took her chin in his hand and tilted her face up to look at him. Without warning, he pulled her face to his and kissed her. Usagi's whole body went rigid, then slack in the fraction of a second. She felt his tongue slip into her mouth and this surprised her, so she shoved him away from her. She lost her balance and her chair went tumbling backward. She landed hard on the floor behind her and scrambled to pull her skirt down. Her cheeks were flaming red as she tried to fight the raging blush. _He… he kissed me?_ Usagi thought to herself as she touched her lips slightly.

"You're not much of a kisser, are you?" He questioned, curiously.

"Hey! You had no right to do that! You're a teacher for crying out loud!" Usagi shrieked from her spot on the floor. "For your information, I HAVE a boy friend!" She ranted as she shook her fist at him. He grabbed her wrist and smirked down at her.

"Do you think that matters to me?" He questioned eerily. "You will be mine, whether you like it or not." Usagi glared daggers at Daitetsu. What right did he have to speak to her in such a way?

"To think, I found you attractive at one time." Usagi spat as she pulled her hand away from him and stood up, brushing her skirt off. She picked up her books and headed for the door of the classroom.

"Detention isn't over yet." Daitetsu said calmly as he stepped in front of Usagi and blocked her escape. Usagi's glare deepened as he refused to let her leave. _Who does this guy think he is?_ Usagi asked herself as she glared at the man. She stared intently into his ice blue eyes while she searched for any sign that he had been teasing her. To her surprise, she saw a black crescent moon on his forehead.

"N… nani?" She questioned as she stumbled backward and tripped over a chair. She landed in a sitting position on the floor in front of Daitetsu. "The Black Moon?"

"So, you've figure it out ne?" He questioned with a smirk as he sat on the desk in front of her. "Sailor Moon." He commented as he held her brooch out for her to see. Usagi reached her hand up to take the brooch, but he pulled it back and shoved it into his pocket. She pulled her hand back and looked up at him, fear beginning to build inside of her.

"What do you want?" Usagi questioned tentatively. His smirk grew as he sensed her fear and suspicion.

"What do I want? I've already told you what I want. If I don't get it, Tsukino Usagi, I know where you sleep." He said with a smirk. Usagi's eyes widened in shock horror. Would he result to kidnap? Would he harm her family?

"I… I understand…" Usagi said quietly as she looked away from him. She stood up her eyes fixed on the ground as she approached him. She felt around for her brooch on instinct as she approached the fake teacher. His smirk only grew as she approached him willingly.

"Usagi-chan! Where are you? It's important!" An insistent voice echoed into the room from down the hallway. "It's an emergency! Your mom is in the hospital!"

"N… nande? Mama…" Her voice trailed off as she took a few steps toward the voice. It only took a moment for her to take off at full speed toward the other door in the back of the classroom. She felt tears welling up in her eyes as she reached the door and sprinted down the hallway. She rounded the corner and saw Naru standing in the middle of the hallway searching for someone. "Naru-chan? What's wrong with mom?! Where is she?!" Usagi demanded as she reached her friend.

"She was in an accident. Someone hit her with their car!" Naru cried as she took Usagi's hand and pulled her down the hallway toward the exit.

"Iie!" She cried as she pulled away from Naru and ran faster. Naru yelled back up to her the room number and the hospital name.

****

Daitetsu narrowed his eyes as he began to transform. His clothes changed and the black crescent moon appeared on his forehead. Dimando stood in place of Daitetsu-sensei and he was quite pissed off. He'd almost had her. She had been giving herself up willingly.

"Don't worry, Usagi-chan, I'll be coming for you very soon." Dimando mused to himself as he disappeared from the classroom.

****

Usagi had been at the hospital for hours now waiting for her mother to wake up. Her father and Shingo were asleep in the waiting room, but Usagi remained at her mother's side. Her mother had a broken arm, a broken leg, several broken ribs, and she was in a coma from a head trauma.

"O-negai mama, wake up." Usagi said quietly. Her eyes were red-rimmed and bloodshot from a combination of crying, worrying, and fatigue. It was 3:00 AM and Usagi had been away about 21 hours that day. She was exhausted, but she refused to leave her mother's side, especially because she was finally allowed in to see her. Ikuko had been in surgery for several hours and her condition was finally starting to stabilize so Usagi was allowed in to sit at her mother's side. Most of the nurses had left and there were only a few in and out every couple of hours to check Ikuko's vital signs. So for the most part, Usagi was alone.

"Why is one so beautiful, so sad?" A familiar voice asked close to Usagi's ear. Usagi's body went rigid and a chill ran through her body. She could feel _his_ warm breath on her face and his scent surrounded her.

"Why… are you tormenting me…?" Usagi asked as she felt tears filling her eyes. "What do you want?!" She demanded as she spun around to see Daitetsu… no, someone from the Black Moon. She gasped slightly when she saw his true form. "Who are you?!" He chuckled lightly and smirked.

"My name is Prince Dimando-sama. You belong to me now," He said as he grabbed her arm tightly. Usagi winced as his fingers bit into her arm painfully. "Come with me now, or I'll end her life." He said as he reached his hand toward the life support machines. Usagi's eyes widened in horror at this new proposal and she hung her head in acceptance.

"Hai… Dimando… sama…" She said slowly as she stood up. He grabbed her chin with his hand while the other was wrapped around her. He smirked slightly then pulled her face to his, kissing her deeply. A single tear slipped down Usagi's cheek and she faded into darkness…

::Fin::

February 12, 2003

I know, I know, I haven't been writing much lately. Gomen nasai!! I've been busy with work and school, it's a major time killer! Anyway, this chapter is a long time in production but I barely got a response from people so I decided to hold off on writing it. My site has moved to (though I don't know WHY it's not working… I spent A LOT of $ on that site and it hasn't been workin for the past month . I better get a refund for this month). Also my new email is pokahydee@mysticallegends.net but until my site is working, email me at pokahydee@hotmail.com k? Gotta go now, I hope ya liked it! I kinda like how it turned out^^ Ja for now!


	3. Chapter 2 Distrust

**Jewel's Light**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters but the story belongs to me, steal and you'll be asking to my swarm of angry muses.

Note: This is my first non-crossover ficcy written for my Imouto, Usa-chan. I wrote is specifically for her new site and plan to write many more (there are a few Bishies in SM ~.^). It's an AU story so don't expect me to follow the SM timeline to the T *shrugs* It's not like re-doing the WHOLE thing, but there will be changes here and there. Anyway, I don't really know where it's going right now. If I plan out TOO much stuff, I get bored with it. Side, if I just write it as I go, there are a lot of plot twists to keep YOU interested ~.^ Well, my email is pokahydee@hotmail.com but I'm going to be getting a new email soon (pokahydee@mysticallegends.net) (since hotmail annoys me so much). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Thoughts are _italicized  
_Dream Sequences are _italicized _(thoughts in dreams aren't)  
**** Change of scene, time, etc...

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2 - Distrust**

When Usagi's eyes opened, all she saw was black. Her whole body felt tired and she had a headache. She vaguely remembered what had happened the previous day but her memories were fuzzy. She remembered the man with white hair and her mother lying in a hospital bed. Beyond that, though, Usagi couldn't remember. Something strange had happened to her and now here she lay, helpless to do anything. She could hardly move, let along try to escape. She didn't know where she'd go if she tried. She groaned quietly and forced herself into a sitting position; despite the immense pain it caused her. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and forced her breathing to slow. Tears were in her eyes, but she managed to subdue the pain slightly.

For the first time, Usagi was aware of her surroundings. She was lying on a bed with white blankets and sheets. To the right there was a big open room with large, black double doors and a black crystal pillar on either side. Purple energy licked its way up and down the pillars and occasionally stretched across and blocked the doorway. Straight in front of her faded out into a dark hazy area and she was unable to see that side of the room, if it was a room at all. To her left there was a big open balcony that overlooked earth. The planet was now dark and looked strangely deserted. Of course from way up there it would look deserted, but Usagi had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. The calmness was unnatural... there was something wrong... Usagi leaned forward and wept. She cried until her stomach started to hurt unbearably, which caused her to cry out in pain instead.

****

"Where is odango atama?" Rei asked with a deep scowl on her face. The rest of the Senshi were assembled at the temple to discuss what they were going to do about the attacks of the Black Moon, but Usagi still wasn't there.

"Rei, calm down," Ami said from her place on the floor. "She wasn't in school today. Give her a break, her mother was in a really bad accident yesterday."

"Nani? She was?" Rei asked in surprise.

"Hai, she was hit by a car..." Makoto said quietly while she took a sip from her tea. "When I called, Shingo said Tsukino-san was in a coma."

"When did this happen?" Rei asked in concern. If she had known something like this had happened, she wouldn't have blown up like she had a few minutes prior.

"Yesterday. No one's heard from Usagi since she went to the hospital, though." Ami replied quietly.

"How did all of you know this but not me?" Rei asked as she quirked and eyebrow.

"I told them while you were talking with your grandfather," Luna said as she walked into the room and sat down beside Ami on the floor. "And I'm afraid I have some worse news. Usagi is missing."

"Nani?!" All four girls cried in unison as the black cat hung her head.

****

Usagi crawled across the bed and managed to stand up. She staggered toward the doorway and reached for the doorknob. Before she grasped the knob, though, purple energy licked through her body and threw her backward onto the ground. She didn't even have time to cry out in pain as she flew backward. She hit something hard and slumped to the ground. She glanced up to see what she hit and the face of a man with dark blue hair melted away as her eyes drooped shut again.

Sapphir glared down at the blond pig-tailed girl that lay at his feet. What his brother saw in this woman he could not tell. She looked like a child, no more than fourteen and she was a _human_. What would possess his brother to go to so much trouble to kidnap someone so unimportant? She did have a stunning likeness to NeoQueen Serenity, but there was no way that child was her. Sapphir knew his brother had eyes for the Queen, but why had this girl diverted them? It didn't make any sense to him.

Reluctantly, he bent down and picked up the girl and pulled back the blankets on the bed. He could feel her shivering and glanced down at her. She looked almost as if she were dead. Her skin matched the color of the white sheets and her skin was ice cold to the touch. He laid her down on the bed and pulled the blanket up to her chin. He looked at her for a moment more and disappeared into the hazy area past the end of the bed.

"What were you doing there, Sapphir?" A monotone voice asked as Sapphir walked through the haze.

"I sensed something, brother," Sapphir said calmly. "Her energy is fading. She's going to die."

"She will not die, the black energy will convert her to our cause." Dimando said calmly as he approached his brother.

"I don't think so. If that were so, she would have changed by now. She is strong and refuses to submit to us. She is near death now, though I don't see why you brought her here in the first place," Sapphir said as he looked away from his brother. "Just so you can play out your fantasy of being with the Queen, I suppose."

Dimando narrowed his eyes on his brother in anger and slapped him harshly across the face. "You have no authority to speak to me in that tone. I am Prince Dimando-sama, so be sure you address me in that manner." Sapphir glared as his older brother and bowed at the waist.

"Hai, Dimando-sama." Sapphir said with a scowl as he bowed and walked past his brother toward his quarters.

Dimando continued through the mist until he reached the bed Sailor Moon was lying on. He glanced down and his eyes widened slightly. Sapphir was right; she looked like she was dead already. He reached down and pushed a few locks of hair out of her face and pulled his hand back quickly. She was freezing cold. Why hadn't he felt her energy fade so much? He frowned slightly and picked the girl up. He slipped one arm behind her back and shoulders and the other under her knees. He had to get her away from the negative energy or she _would_ die. He stepped out onto the balcony and disappeared.

****

When Usagi awoke the next time, she heard birds chirping and the buzzing of small insects. A fresh scent invaded her nose that was a mixture of flowers and cut grass. She could feel warmth on her skin from the sun. She took a deep breath and breathed in the scent of spring that surrounded her and tried to sit up. Her whole body ached and when she tried to sit up, she was forced to lie back down. She groaned slightly and rolled onto her side. _This is all just some great dream... if only Mamo-chan were in it, it would be perfect..._ She thought idly as she began to drift off to sleep again.

"Nani?!?" She cried as her eyes flew back open. This _couldn't_ be a dream! You don't feel pain in dreams! Usagi forced herself to sit up and bit back the urge to cry out in pain. She looked from side to side and saw that she was lying under a tree next to a small lake. Around the edges of the lake were flowers that came all the way up to the tree she was under. She raised an eyebrow and looked to the other side. She saw a small cottage nestled under the canopy of trees that ended the small clearing. There was smoke drifting lazily out of the chimney and a soft warm glow emanating from the windows.

Usagi forced herself painfully to her feet and began to slowly stagger toward the small house. As far as she could tell, there weren't any other cabins or houses visible in the distance. It seemed that she was out in the middle of nowhere. Where had Dimando gone, though? And what about that guy with the navy blue hair? It took Usagi nearly twenty minutes to reach the small cabin when it would normally only take her about ten. She reached the door and knocked on it lightly. She gasped slightly when she saw who answered it.

"Good morning, Usagi-san." Daitetsu, no Dimando said as he answered the door. He was dressed in normal clothes, all of which were white. _What is his obsession with white anyway?_ Usagi thought to herself when she saw him standing there. _Isn't white supposed to represent purity or something?_

"What do you want with me?" Usagi asked pitifully as she took a step back. Her knees buckled from sheer weariness and she tumbled backward onto the ground. Dimando seemed a little surprised by her question and was almost sorry he'd kidnapped her... almost. She looked absolutely pitiful as she sat on the ground with tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Earth really is a lovely planet," Dimando started as he stepped out of the door and looked up into the trees. "If only my brother was given the chance to grow up in a place like this." Usagi was startled for a moment, but managed to hide it. _Is he really as evil as he made himself out to be?_ Usagi silently wondered as she watched his movement. He moved out from under the trees and picked a violet from the ground and held it up to the light. "There were never flowers or anything on Nemesis. It was a rarity to find even a single blossom." Usagi remained silent, unable to think of anything to say. He smiled slightly and turned back toward her. He walked toward her and placed the violet in her hands before he walked back into the cottage.

Usagi watched him go in wonder. He actually seemed almost _nice_. _Almost_ was the key word, though. He was the enemy, there was no way she would be able to trust him. She followed him into the house and closed the door behind her. She scanned the room that she had walked into before she took off her shoes. She was in an entranceway with a short hallway that opened up into a great room with a fireplace directly ahead. There were two doors in the hallway, one on either side. As she walked past, she saw one opened into a bedroom and the other opened into a kitchen. She walked toward the fireplace and sat in front of it with her arms wrapped around her knees. She was desperately trying to think of a way to get out of her predicament. She heard footsteps behind her and didn't even turn to look, she knew it was him.

"What do you want with me..." She asked quietly as she looked into the red and orange flames. "Why did you bring me here?"

Dimando was silent as he looked at the back of the blond. He walked up to her and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. She looked up at him in surprise. He smiled at her questioning look and motioned to the table that was set full of all sorts of food. Usagi's mouth began to water at the sight of the food and a loud gurgling sound echoed through the small room. A sweatdrop appeared on Usagi's forehead as she slumped forward. Her stomach was telling her to go eat to her heart's content, but her brain was telling her that she couldn't trust him not to put something in the food.

"It's for you." He said as he helped her to her feet. Usagi pulled away and glared at him.

"I don't need your help!" She snapped as she yanked her arm free, and dropped the blanket. Her glare deepened as he only smirked in response and bowed low to her. "I'm not hungry!" She said as she turned away and crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest. She wouldn't let her trust be bought with food... _But it all looks so good._ Usagi thought on the inside and silently wished she hadn't done that.

"Fine, I guess this will all go to waste then." He said as he walked over to the table and picked up a few platters of food and began to head toward the kitchen. Usagi's eyes widened at the thought of all that scrumptious food going to the garbage.

"Matte!" Usagi cried as she ran over toward him and grabbed the two platters from him. "If it's just going to go to waste, I might as well eat it." She said as she sat down and began to dig in. Dimando sat across the table from her and watched her eat, his eyes were trained on her every move. After a few minutes, Usagi stopped eating and looked at him, a slight blush on her cheeks. "Why are you staring at me?" She demanded with an indignant look on her face. He only smiled slightly, stood up and walked away from the table toward a large sliding glass door that opened into a small courtyard of some sort under the cover of the trees.

"I'll be out here when you're done." He said quietly as he walked out and closed the door behind him. Usagi raised an eyebrow and continued to dig into the food. She didn't care if he'd poisoned it because it tasted _so_ good. Besides, why would he go to such lengths to kidnap her if he were going to kill her?

****

"Do you have any clue where she is?" Rei demanded the small black cat. Luna hung her head in shame before continuing.

"At the hospital I picked up some really strong negative energy..."

"The Black Moon?" Makoto asked with her mouth hanging open. Luna nodded her head slightly, her eyebrows narrowed in concern.

"We don't know the reason they've taken her. We have no leads whatsoever. But we also know they have the brooch so they must know she's Sailor Moon." Luna said calmly as she looked up at the four Senshi.

"What should we do?" Minako asked.

"We'll have to wait until we have more information on her whereabouts," Artemis said calmly as he jumped down from the windowsill he'd been sitting in. "Ami, can you try and track her exact position with your computer?" Ami nodded slightly.

"I'm not sure. I don't know if my computer is powerful enough to break through their technology," Ami said with a doubtful look on her face. "I'll try my best, though."

"That's all that we can hope for, Ami-chan." Luna said as she hung her head.

****

It had already been a half an hour since Usagi had finished eating so she assumed that if it were poisoned, she would have noticed something by that point. After she had finished eating, she'd gone out the front door and run through the forest. She decided that she was going to escape since he had lax guard on her. He was the only person she'd seen since he'd taken her so she assumed that no one would stop her from running away. She only hoped that Dimando didn't know she was gone yet.

_Mamo-chan... I'm coming home..._ She thought as she ran through the darkening forest. The sun was setting in the distance, only a quarter of it was above the horizon. She stopped running when she heard a sound behind her. She turned around and looked into the forest. _Why did it get so dark all of a sudden?_ She wondered silently as she saw the forest behind her was pitch black.

"Where are you going?" A familiar voice asked quietly. Usagi gasped audibly and turned in the direction of the voice. She saw a man with blue hair and a black crescent moon on his forehead... _Is he the man from earlier?_ She wondered as she narrowed her eyes on him.

"What do you want with me?!?" Usagi growled out. "Let me go!"

"Heh, the only one that wants you is Dimando-kun." Sapphir said bitterly. "He'll risk our whole mission just to fulfill his dream of having NeoQueen Serenity-sama to himself... Too bad you're not her."

"Eh? NeoQueen Serenity-sama?" Usagi questioned. She hadn't a clue who NeoQueen Serenity was. This was the first time she'd heard the name. Sapphir just growled in response with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You really are clueless. Are you sure you're Sailor Moon?" He asked as he opened his eyes and looked at the small blond woman.

"Who ever said I was Sailor Moon." Usagi said as she crossed her arms over her chest with an indignant snort. "You people all assume that I'm her just because I wear my hair like her."

"Heh, you sure you're not her?" Sapphir asked as he held up a palm facing her. Usagi's eyes widened in fear as black energy crackled over his fingers and up his arm. Usagi took a few steps backward and tripped over a root that had magically appeared behind her _[A.N. it didn't REALLY magically appear ~.^]_. She wrapped her arms around her head as she awaited the impact of his attack. She peeked one eye open when nothing happened and saw that Dimando stood in front of her holding the other man's wrist.

"What the hell are you doing, Sapphir?" Dimando demanded angrily of his younger brother. He held Sapphir's wrist tightly and looked none too pleased.

"What do you think? I was testing her. If she really is Sailor Moon, she'd be able to block it." Sapphir explained as he yanked his wrist away from Dimando.

"Without this, how is she supposed to become Sailor Moon?" Dimando demanded as he held up the small brooch that he'd taken from Usagi. Usagi gasped slightly when she the brooch and her eyes began to fill with tears. _Baka..._ She thought to herself. _How am I supposed to get that from him?_ She wondered as she reached her hand out slightly. She pulled her hand back before either of the men even noticed.

"Just leave me alone!" Usagi shouted, effectively breaking into their conversation. "I don't know what you jerks want so just leave me alone!" She turned and tried to run but felt something clamp down on her wrist. She swung her fist as hard as she could and felt it connect with Dimando's cheek. "Go away!" With that, she took off into the woods, not knowing where she was or where she was going.

****

Mamoru sat up straight in bed as another nightmare raked through his sleep. He'd been having nightmares for the past few weeks that involved Usagi. She walked away from him and as she did so, the ground she walked on crumbled away and everything was thrown into desolation. She had been very precious to him at one time, but the nightmares made it hard for him to see her. He didn't want anything bad to happen as the dream predicted.

He stood up and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. He took a cup from the cupboard and filled it from the tap and sat at the table, but didn't drink any. His thoughts were on her... the woman that seemed to fill his mind these days. He just wasn't sure what he should do, he cared about Usagi but his dreams told him to stay away from her... and his eyes had wandered to another... a young girl with a red braid and big eyes [1]. He sighed and decided that he needed to get some sleep so he could finish some assignments for his class in the morning.

****

ChibiUsa's eyes opened and she looked around the room. She had to admit it was lonely without Usagi. No one knew where she'd gone; she had just disappeared the previous day without a trace. ChibiUsa thought that was weird because Sailor Moon had disappeared as well. _It's just a coincidence..._ ChibiUsa thought to herself. _Usagi's too much of a ditz and a crybaby to be Sailor Moon!_

She curled up into a ball on Usagi's bed and pulled Luna closer to her. With Ikuko-mama in the hospital and Usagi missing, ChibiUsa felt lonelier than ever. Mamoru had not even been around in ages so she felt alone. Kenji-papa had asked his sister-in-law to come over and keep and eye on ChibiUsa and Shingo until Ikuko was released from the hospital. It was tough because she was still in a coma and they had no idea when she would wake up from it.

"Mama... papa..." ChibiUsa whispered as the tears began to flow down her cheeks. Luna looked down at the child sympathetically. She was a long way from home without her parents and the family that had taken her in was falling apart. It had to be tough on the squirt to lose two families in such a short period of time.

****

Usagi felt like she'd been running for hours when she collapsed to her hands and knees and drew breath after breath of air into her starved lungs. She now had no clue where she was; she was hopelessly lost in a forest that she didn't know. She shivered involuntarily as a chill breeze blew through the trees.

"Mamo-chan..." She whimpered as she wrapped her arms tighter around her body. She scooted up against and tree and continued to shiver when a drop of water fell onto the end of her nose. She held out her hand and noticed another perfectly round droplet landed on her upturned palm. "Not now!" She whined as she struggled against fatigue to stand and continue through the mess of tangled brush and trees. Within minutes of the beginning of the light drizzle of rain, it turned into a full-blown thunderstorm with thunder, lightening, intense rain, and hail. She held her hands above her head to protect it from the hailstones that pounded down on her from above.

She struggled to push through the brush ahead of her because she saw that there were few trees ahead. She was sure there would be houses in that clearing and pushed through, trying to shield her eyes from the pouring rain. The water dripped down her face and blurred her vision and the thunder made her jump with each loud clap. She had always hated thunderstorms the most, more than anything except perhaps spiders.

"There's a house!" She cried as she managed to push the last of the brush to the side. She barreled down the hill toward the unfamiliar house as fast as her tired legs could carry her. She was only 50 feet from the house when a tall figure stepped out in front of her and she crashed right into it. She fell backward and landed hard but didn't move. She started to cry as she looked up at the blurred figure.

"Iie... please just let me be... I want to go home..." She cried out in agony as pain ripped through her body from the cold and the strain of pushing herself so hard. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was a pair of hands reaching toward her.

**::Fin::**

----------------------------------------------------------------

**May 19, 2003**

[1] This is just a reference to Ranma 1/2 to Ranma's girl form. I'm obsessed with it right now so I had to throw it into something ~.^

I know it's been a long time since I've written anything. Between work and school, I just haven't had the time. I know I left ya on a cliffie *shrugs* I dun really like the cliffie cuz that's how I ended the last chapter . with Usagi blacking out ^^; I guess I overuse that one ne? Anyway, my email is pokahydee@mysticallegends.net if ya wanna email me^^ I'd LOVE to hear from you people *hint hint* Well, that's all folks, come again^^ *flies into the sky and disappears in a puff of pink smoke and silver sparkles*


End file.
